


The (Not So Little) Mermaid

by Destiny_Rain_Evans, raynaki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, CEO!Erik Lensherr, Captain America Steve Rogers, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Drunkenness, Hydra (Marvel), Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magical Shenanigans, Mermaid!Carol, Mermaid!Thor, Modern Mermaid AU, Nick Fury is the mermaid king, Selkie!Erik Lensherr, Selkie!Loki, Shrunkyclunks, Shrunkyclunks Big Bang 2019, Steve Carol and Thor are Disasters, Tentacle Monsters, corperate office terror Natasha romanoff, hydra is quite literal, mermaid Steve Rogers, modern!Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Rain_Evans/pseuds/Destiny_Rain_Evans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynaki/pseuds/raynaki
Summary: Bucky Barnes, the son of a rich CEO and local failure, has 99 problems and mermaids are every single one of them. Specifically Steve Rogers, the so-called "noble" and "glorious" mermaid general, who washes up on the beach close to death.   After Bucky drunkenly saves Steve's life, the wounded general insists on repaying the life debt.  What Steve and Bucky don't know is that under the waves an ancient enemy is waiting for the general to return. And if he doesn't go to it, it will come to him.





	The (Not So Little) Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much to the wonderful Raynaki who did the beautiful artwork for this piece. This work was done for the shrunkyclunks big bang 2019.

  


“How badly did it go?”

Bucky swallowed another sip of wine, stumbling dangerously close to the tideline. “Lensherr offered to buy me out! He said, and I quote: “Not mature enough to run a company,” and, “Perhaps your expertise lie elsewhere,” and my personal favorite, “perhaps someone who is not a colossal disappointment to their father would be more suited to negotiate with me.”

“That bad?” Charles Xavier, Bucky’s longtime friend, and Erik Lensherr’s boyfriend (Bucky would _never_ understand the attraction) made a sympatric noise. “He’s a shark, love, but his bark is worse than his bite. Just ignore him.”

Bucky chewed his bottom lip, taking another sip of wine. “Yeah, except he keeps trying to buy my father’s company.” His foot hit a pile of sand and he stumbled, his phone slipping out of his fingers. He picked the phone up with a curse, wiping off the sand. “I gotta go.”

“Don’t drive,” Charles said sharply. “Call yourself a ride.”

Bucky grunted in agreement, hanging up the phone. He flipped to Natasha’s number – his father’s fixer spent more time driving his drunk ass around than she did fixing espionage. 

His foot something hard and this time it was his body that hit the sand, the wine jug flying from his grasp and knocking him across the face.

Bucky let out a slew of curses, pushing himself up.

“ _Hello? Barnes?”_

Bucky stared at the man spread out in front of him – was there a dead dolphin here, too? No…Bucky’s eyes fell to the man’s hips – there was human flesh, then a myriad of glistening blue scales. 

_Mermaid._

Bucky yelped, scrambling back. A long, jagged gash ran down the mermaid's (man’s?) side, cutting into his fin. His chest was rising and falling, but just barely.

_“BARNES?”_

Bucky snatched up his phone. “Nat? Come to the beach right now. You know the one. Also…bring an ambulance or a van or some shit, and don’t tell anyone. Also, bring…bring Barton.” He didn’t think he’d be able to pick up the merman alone, or with Nat's help for that matter. Even without the tail, the merman was built like a football player. Bucky hung up, scrambling forward to stare at the man’s face. “Hello? Are you alive?” 

The man groaned, his eyes flickering open to reveal startlingly blue eyes. “The hydra—”

Bucky shushed him, peeling off his own shirt and pressing it to the oozing wound. “Help is on the way.” He looked at the gash, then glanced at the wine, trying to remember if wine made a good disinfectant. Best not to risk it. 

The merman turned his head to look at Bucky, his eyes fogged over with pain. “Thank you,” he breathed and closed his eyes. Probably for the best, Bucky didn’t know how long he could continue chatting with a mythical creature while maintaining his sanity.

Bucky leaned forward, putting pressure on the wound. He had to be hallucinating. Alcohol poisoning did that to people. Never mind Bucky had only drunk half a jug of wine.

Natasha didn’t blink an eye when she saw Steve. Barton stopped and stared, but after a sharp look from Nat bent down to help get the merman into the massive van they’d brought.

Natasha scowled at Bucky’s look. “I can’t take him to the hospital. We’ll take him back to your house. You have everything I’ll need to patch him up.”

Bucky made a face. His apartment was on the top floor. He didn't know what Nat was thinking, dragging a merman all the way up there at two in the morning in the middle of fucking New York. But he'd learned to trust her over the years, and he was drunk enough, so he said, “Okay.”

They drove back to his house. Any fears Bucky had about explaining away the fishtail vanished as the man dried. His fin split in half, turning into two ridiculously fit legs. Natasha threw some clothes at Bucky. “Stop staring and put them on him. There's a shirt in there for you, too. Don't want you poking anyone's eyes out." 

Somehow, Natasha and Bucky dragged the merman-turned-human into the elevator without drawing too much attention. Barton parked the car, promising to keep his mouth shut about what he’d seen. Blood pooled down the shirt they’d shoved the merman into, but he only twitched occasionally, either in too much pain or having lost too much blood to regain consciousness. Natasha hissed impatiently as Bucky struggled to get his key into the door, both wobbling dangerously under the merman’s weight. The door crashed open, sending them both tumbling through it. Bucky managed to catch himself enough to turn on his heel, levering the merman and himself onto the couch. The man cried out, his eyes flickering open before he passed out again.

"Sorry," Bucky scrambled off of him, his shirt stained red with blood. 

Natasha straightened, eying the blood on her shirt resignedly. “Get Lensherr,” she reached into her pants, pulling out a phone. She threw it at Barnes.

“Lensherr?” Bucky balked. “Why?”

“Just do it.” She walked over to the couch, bending over and peeling off the merman’s shirt. “He’ll die if you don’t.”

Lensherr picked up after the first ring. “Have you reconsidered my offer, Barnes?”

“There’s a bleeding man on my couch. Natasha told me to call you.” Barnes rubbed his eyes, feeling painfully sober.

“Call the paramedics.”

Natasha scowled at Barnes. “He has a fin, Erik.”

Erik paused, though he couldn’t have heard her on the other side of the room. "A fin?”

“A fin,” Bucky confirmed, confused.

“Where is he hurt?” Erik asked coldly.

“He has a gash on his side.”

“Is it ragged or clean?”

Bucky glanced at it, gagging slightly. “Ragged.”

“Clean it with saltwater, bandage it up and leave him on the couch,” Erik said coldly. “Don’t let him turn back. If he dies, it was poisoned.” Then he hung up.

Bucky stared at the phone. “Well, that was useless.”

He helped Natasha bandage the wound, the merman only half-waking up when Natasha cleaned the cut. Bucky put a blanket over him, trying to stop his mind from spinning. “Is Lensherr…a mermaid?”

“I have to go,” Natasha squeezed Bucky’s shoulder, “Get yourself cleaned up. Don’t think too much about it. Are you going to be alright?”

“Fine,” he shook his head, staring at the man on his couch.

She nodded. “Don’t let him die.”

<>

_The hydra’s teeth pierced Steve's side, his vision flickering from the agony of it. The smell of alcohol permeated the air – alcohol and expensive cologne._

Steve opened his eyes. There was a ceiling above him – dry, human-looking, not from the ocean palace. The air smelled stale and human.

“Painkillers?” A brown-haired man jiggled a bottle of pills, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. He was dressed in an elegant white shirt - the sleeves rolled up - and suit pants. “Do you eat that…sort of thing?”

Steve’s eyes went to the brunette’s bare feet. “Human.”

“Mermaid—man.” The man smiled tightly. “Or whatever heck you are.”

 _At least he’s not the hydra – or Fury._ Steve cleared his throat. “I’m a general. A mermaid general." No use keeping that a secret now."I was…supposed to kill a threat.”

“Looks like they were the ones who tried to do the killing.” The man grinned ruefully. “I’m Bucky.”

“Steve,” Steve closed his eyes, rubbing at the bandaged wound at his side, then immediately regretted it as it throbbed. “I owe you my life.”

“No big deal,” Bucky shrugged. “I mean, I kicked you pretty hard last night when I tripped over you.” He moved closer, eyes wary.

Steve watched him, ready to run if need be, though he didn’t know how far he could go. “I don’t suppose you’d keep my secret?”

“Sure,” Bucky shrugged. “No one would believe me, anyway. Stay as long as you want. It's not like I can't afford it.”

Steve smiled, relaxing slightly. He glanced around the lavish apartment - apparently, Bucky was wealthy by human standards. The apartment was well decorated down to a fancy, and no doubt very old, vase of flowers sitting in the corner. “I owe you.”

Bucky shrugged again. “Anything else you need? What do you eat? Fish?” He paused, face paling. “Human flesh?”

“What?” Steve glanced at him. “No. Whatever you eat.” He grinned slightly, “Mermaids only drink the blood of evil people.” 

“What?” Bucky's eyes widened, then he shook his head, looking away. “I don’t want to know.”

Steve closed his eyes, his head pounding. “I’m kidding. I think I’ll take that aspirin now.”

<>

Steve stayed on the couch for three days, Bucky doing his best to keep the wound cleaned and bandaged with some help from Natasha and Barton. He let Steve borrow his clothes, something he immediately regretted.

“You have to let me repay you.” Steve tucked the too-small shirt into his pants. The wound was almost completely closed over – mermaid magic, Bucky assumed. Bucky tried to keep his eyes to himself, ignoring how well the shirt clung to Steve's torso.

“I have everything already,” Bucky gestured to his apartment. “I mean unless you want to come as a bodyguard with me to my meeting with Lensherr.” He meant it as a joke, but Steve looked at him very seriously.

“Of course, I will.”

“I was kidding,” Bucky protested weakly, but from the firm look on Steve’s face, he could tell it was too late.

“I’m an excellent bodyguard,” Steve crossed his arms over his chest with only a slight wince. Bucky's cheeks flushed and he looked away again. “Please, it’s the least I can do after you saved my life.”

Barnes straightened, “Well…alright.” He was trying very hard not to look at Steve’s biceps. “We’ll have to get you some clothes that fit.”

<>

If Bucky thought that getting Steve a suit was going to help him get over how hot the merman was, he was sorely mistaken. He looked like he was born to wear a suit. He dragged Steve to a restaurant after they went to the tailors, hoping that some good food would distract him from his growing crush.

Steve glanced around the restaurant – curiosity clear on his face.

Bucky gestured to Steve's sushi - he had ordered for him once it was clear that Steve didn't know what any of the food was. “Don’t you eat…fish?”

Steve’s lip twitched upward in a lazy smile. “I eat everything humans eat.” There was a tone to his voice - almost suggestive. 

Bucky choked on his food. Steve stared at him, his face the picture of innocent concern. Bucky waved him off, taking a deep draught of water.

“Bucky!” A cheerful voice called across the restaurant. “Bucky Barnes!”

Steve glanced up. “Who is that?”

There was only one person that could be that enthused to see him. 

“Charles,” Bucky turned around, grinning. “Charles Xavier! Get your fine ass over here!” He completely missed the darkening of Steve’s face as he spoke.

“Speaking of fine asses, Erik is parking the car.” Charles stopped as he spotted Steve, “Who’s this?”

“Steve, my bodyguard,” Bucky gestured for Charles to sit. They had grown up together as two of the wealthiest heirs in America. Both were very gay, and thus their parents had forced them together so many times they’d become friends by default. That was what they told other people, at least. In reality, Charles had been a welcome respite from Bucky’s insistent and demanding family, and Bucky a welcome reprieve from the abusive silence of the Xavier home. If Bucky enjoyed anything about Lensherr, it was that he had no tolerance for any of the other Xaviers. When Erik and Charles had gotten together, Bucky had watched Erik verbally flay Charles’ stepfather to pieces after he had made a particularly cruel remark at a family dinner.

“Nice to meet you,” Charles smiled warmly at Steve. Steve nodded once, reaching out to pull up Charles’ sleeve. A reddened welt marred the skin of his wrist, almost like a bite mark.

Charles hissed in pain as Bucky grabbed him. “What happened?” 

“He’s being fed on,” Steve glanced at Charles as Erik appeared in the doorway, “by the selkie.”

“Fed on?” Bucky ripped up Charles sleeve, revealing three more bite marks. “What the hell is this?”

“It’s normal,” Steve rose to his feet, “selkies drink blood.”

“What?” Bucky got to is feet as Lensherr neared, pushing Charles back and stepping in front of him. “Stay the fuck away from Charles.”

Lensherr’s eyes drifted to Steve. “Mermaid,” his eyes flashed red. Charles ducked under Bucky’s arm, putting a hand on Erik’s chest. Bucky stepped forward, but Steve caught his arm. The merman glared at Erik, the water glasses on the table vibrating menacingly. Erik bared his suddenly sharp teeth. Bucky glanced from Erik to Steve, then to Charles who looked visibly pale and distressed.

“Hey,” Bucky interjected, putting a hand on Steve’s chest. Steve stopped immediately, meeting Bucky’s eyes. “Look, Lensherr’s a dick, but Charles doesn’t seem…” He glanced at Charles, “Upset.”

“I’m not!” Charles said hotly, then glanced around as some people stared at them, “I obviously consented to it. Let's take this elsewhere.”

“It’s fine, Charles,” Erik put a hand around Charles’ waist, his eyes narrowed Steve. “I won’t mess with a mermaid's property if he stays away from mine.” His lip twitched as he glanced at Barnes, as if knowing how much that sentence would piss him off.

“Listen here, asshole—” Steve stepped forward. 

Bucky stepped in front of him, glaring hotly at Lensherr, “He’s not worth it. He just said it to piss me off. Charles knows what he’s doing.” He shot a look at Charles that promised they’d talk later, and that he certainly hoped that was true.

“Let’s go, love,” Lensherr didn't take his eyes from Steve. “And Mr. Barnes, don’t count on my continued support in your company. I don’t deal with mermaids.”

Bucky watched them leave, his heart sinking in his chest. Steve glanced at him, frowning at the expression on his face. “We should go.”

“Yeah,” Bucky cleared his throat, throwing a wad of cash on the table. “Let’s go.”

The ride back to his house was awkward. Charles texted him a million times, apologizing profusely and assuring Bucky he would make sure Lensherr continued investing in the company or he would buy Lensherr’s shares himself. 

_Just promise me that he’s not hurting you,_ Bucky texted him. _I’ll get you away from him in an instant if he is._

_Erik wouldn’t lay a hand on me without my consent. It's fun for both of us._

_Too much information, Charles._

“So, you and Charles,” Steve said as they stopped outside Bucky’s apartment. “Have you…fondued?”

“Fondued?” Bucky arched an eyebrow as they walked inside.

Steve coughed awkwardly, looking away. “Carol said that was the word humans used for…procreating.”

Bucky snorted. “No, Steve, he’s just one of my best friends. Him, Nat, and Sam.”

“Sam?”

Bucky nodded, “You’d like Sam. I’ll introduce you sometime.” He pulled out his phone, glancing at the clock. “Speaking of, we’re meeting up for drinks in an hour. Will you be good until I get back?

Steve nodded, “I’ll…wait here.”

“Good,” Bucky grinned. “Don’t break anything while I’m gone.”

<>

Steve wandered around the apartment aimlessly, examining all of the weird human artifacts. He’d avoided a lot of them as drifting trash in the ocean, but he’d never seen them in use before. He glanced at the clock when two hours had passed. Where could Bucky be that was taking him so long?

A knock came at the door. “Mr. Barnes? We're looking for a friend of ours."

Steve glanced up, “Carol?”

“Steve!” Thor’s voice boomed through the door, “We tracked you to this abode!”

Steve cursed under his breath, crossing the apartment in two strides and throwing open the door.

“You gotta get out!” Steve hissed. “Guys!”

“Steve!” Carol laughed, pushing past him and throwing herself down on the couch, “You have to come with us!”

“Yes, my friend, to see Loki and I’s wedding! You _are_ the best man.”

“And Fury’s furious,” Carol turned on the TV. “The hydra is still a problem. You said you would deal with it.”

“I’m not going back.” Steve said quietly.

Dead silence. Carol and Thor stared at him.

“You must,” Thor said, glancing at Carol. “You are our general!”

“I’m home!” Bucky threw open the door, another man kicking the door shut with his foot behind him. Bucky stopped, staring at Carol and Thor. “Who the hell are you guys?”

Carol’s eyebrows crept up her face. “Oh, Steve!” She sat up, “Don’t tell me you’re a landlover!”

Steve scowled at her. “Bucky, this is Carol – princess of the oceans, and this is Thor – one of my lords.”

Bucky gave a sort of half-bow, glancing at Steve curiously. The other man snorted behind him, his lack of surprise indicating Bucky had already filled him in – or maybe he was just like that. “We’ll need more beer.”

“I can’t leave,” Steve turned to Carol. “Please, I have to help Bucky. There’s a problem with a selkie.”

“A problem with a selkie?” Thor sat up. “Those are solved easily!”

“Really?” Bucky brightened.

Steve arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Bucky isn't going to solve his problems with a selkie the way _you_ did." 

“No need! Loki accepted my courtship because we both desired it." Thor grinned, "He just likes pretending it was due to the debt I owed him. Selkies are prideful, and the only thing that softens them up is the ocean. Get them in the water and appeal to their pride,” Thor pointed his hammer at Bucky, "You'll find your selkie to be much more amicable then." 

“Get Lensherr into the water?” Bucky frowned, “How?”

Carol shrugged, getting up and investigating his fridge. “What is the selkie to you?”

“A business partner.” Bucky sighed. "Hardly beach day material."

Steve straightened, grinning suddenly, “I have an idea.”

<>

“Swimming?” Bucky hissed, “With _Lensherr_?”

“It’ll be great,” Steve said soothingly, glancing around the secluded cove. “Swimming is a great way for selkies to relieve tension. Ask Thor. And with a selkie on your side, your life will be much easier. Selkies are natural predators, they fight for their interests.”

“My mate and I swim all the time before we join Rogers in decapitating our enemies,” Thor assured Bucky. He and Carol had insisted on coming, much to Bucky’s chagrin. 

“Swimming is great,” Carol said dreamily, slipping into the water. “Flying-swimming is even better.”

“Flying swimming?” Bucky stopped.

Her tail was light gold, light blue, and light red. Bucky couldn’t tell where one color ended and the next began. Two shimmering blue and gold flying fish wings fell down her back, her golden hair falling over them. She turned her head in profile to glance at Bucky, her smirk letting him know she’d seen him looking.

“Come on.” Steve splashed into the water, kicking off his pants and peeling off his shirt. Bucky’s throat immediately went dry. He cleared his throat, glancing across the beach where Erik and Charles were talking. Thor laughed, smoothly diving into the water. He didn’t surface.

Barnes sighed, acutely aware that he was the only human swimming with them besides Charles. It had been Charles who had convinced him of the idea after he’d called him to rant about Steve’s crazy idea. He slipped into the water, watching Erik do the same. Charles maneuvered over the rocky pier that stuck out from the beach, dangling his feet into the water. A seal bobbed at his feet, nipping him gently when he refused to go further in. Bucky swam over to Charles, giving the seal a wide berth,.“Thanks for this.”

“Look out!” Charles called, but it was too late. A huge wave of water slammed into Bucky, sending him under. He could hear Thor’s booming laughter, then a sharp snarl. Warm arms came up around Bucky, pulling him up out of the water and onto one of the flatter rocks at the edge of the pier. Steve was yelling at Thor in another language, sharp and furious. For a moment, Bucky saw the brutal mermaid general who could slay monsters. A moment later, Steve was leaning over him again, touching his arm gently. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Bucky said weakly, suddenly aware of how close they were.

Steve nodded, sinking back into the water with a relieved smile. “I was worried. Humans don’t do well in the ocean without breathing-seaweed.”

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Hold on,” Steve turned around, diving into the water. Bucky watched his figure race under the water, slamming into the gold and blue figure that had to be Thor.

The seal bobbed up to Bucky, its eyes cold.

“Thank you for coming,” Bucky cleared his throat. Now or never. Even if Lensherr was a seal. “Look, I’m never going to befriend you, but I know you know a lot better than me. I’m not asking to be friends, we’re too…different, but we’d both benefit from working together.” He ignored the seal’s unimpressed look. “And more importantly,” he went for the low blow, “think of Charles.”

The seal’s glare sharpened.

“I’m Charles best friend,” Bucky shrugged, “I can’t imagine his best friend and…whatever the hell you are to him.." The seal bared his teeth and Bucky hurried on, "Anyway, us not being nice to each other isn't easy on him. Think of how happy he’d be if we actually got along.”

It was true and they both knew it.

The seal splashed under the water, Lensherr coming up in its place, a pelt in his hand. “That took guts to say,” he smirked, “I would rip most people’s throat out for saying anything about Charles and my relationship.” His face hardened, “Maybe you’ll make a good businessman yet. I’ll allow you to maintain control and reinvest in the company.” He ducked back under the water, swimming over to Charles. Bucky stared after him, making a note to bring Lensherr back to the beach whenever he was having business issues. They could make it a weekly event.

Bucky swirled his feet in the water. Steve reappeared, gently putting his arms on either side of Bucky’s waist, hands resting on the rocks. “Do you like the ocean?”

Bucky glanced at his tail, wracking his mind for something flirty to say. “I like how much you like the ocean.”

Steve smiled, “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

Bucky leaned forward, trying not to appear too eager. Steve lifted himself partially out of the water to meet his lips halfway, then leaned back, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Bucky grinned, “How long have you been wanting to do that?”

“Since the first time I say you,” Steve grinned, splashing back into the water as Thor and Carol cat called them.

That evening, Thor and Carol left with the promise that Steve would come back for Thor’s wedding after he attended to the hydra. Erik nodded to Bucky as he and Charles left, Charles bouncing with a new enthusiasm now that Bucky and Erik were getting along. Bucky drove him and Steve back towards the city.

“When do you have to leave?” Bucky glanced at him.

“Tomorrow,” Steve said quietly, “The hydra’s been attacking villages closer and closer to the capital, Thor filled me in. I can’t ignore my duty now that my debt to you is paid.” Bucky glanced at the clock _ten pm._ He skidded to a stop, flipping a u-turn. “I have somewhere to show you then.”

“Show me?” Steve glanced at him.

“Yeah,” Bucky grinned. “You’ll love it.”

<>

Was it a bit on the nose to take Steve to an aquarium? Maybe. 

Steve stared as Bucky bought tickets, paying extra for them to keep the place open another hour. “I fit right in here.”

“Maybe you should get into one of the tanks,” Bucky teased him, “come on, we’ve only got a few hours and I know a place you’ll love.” 

The place was relatively empty, so it was easy to get to the marine hallway. Glass surrounded them on all sides, making it feel like they were in the ocean.

“Lay down,” Bucky flopped down onto the carpet, “Is it sanitary? No. Is it fun? Absolutely?” He was babbling. He felt nervous. This had been one of his favorite things to do as a child, and he’d never really told anyone before. Steve smiled, laying down next to him. A few moments passed as a turtle swam leisurely above them, a shark above it.

Bucky glanced at Steve. The blue water from the aquarium walls and ceiling shone down on Steve’s face. He’d taken off his formal body guard jacket, shoes, and socks at the beach, and was left in only his formal pants and white shirt with rolled up sleeves. Steve’s eyes glinted blue in the light, and for just a moment they laid on the floor and looked at each other, arms tucked under their heads. 

“Hey,” Steve whispered, “I like the aquarium.”

“I thought you might.” Bucky glanced at him, his throat catching at the elegant lines of Steve’s silhouette. “Do you have to go?”

“No,” Steve rolled onto his side, “but there are a lot of people I’ll be putting in danger if I stay. Carol told me the hydra’s been preying on people closer and closer to the main cities. I’m the only one who can hunt it, because I’ve been hunting hydras my whole life.” He leaned forward and kissed Bucky, a wry smile spreading across his lips. “I’ll be back as soon as I put that creature in the ground. We have to go on a date, don’t we?”

“You’d better come back,” Bucky smirked, “wouldn’t want to waste my fortune searching the sea for your punk ass.”

Steve grinned, “Jerk. What if I’m dead?”

“Then I’ll find a sea witch and sacrifice my voice to bring you back.”

“What?”

“Haven’t you seen the little mermaid?”

They sat like that and talked for hours. Bucky didn’t realize how late it was until his phone beeped with a message from Sam.

“Weird,” he sat up, “they should have come and kicked us out by now.”

“Maybe they forgot and locked us in,” Steve sat up lazily.

Bucky’s eyes widened with mock horror, “What on earth would I do in an aquarium all night with you?”

Steve snorted, getting to his feet, “Come on.”

They walked down towards the touch tanks, Steve slipping his fingers into Bucky’s.

“Lord Rogers.” A voice spoke so filled with maliciousness and hate it made Bucky feel like he’d been plunged into arctic water. His skin crawled, a warning sounding in every fiber of his being.

“Get behind me,” Steve shoved Bucky behind him, “I didn’t know you could come on land, Hydra.”

The man grinned, revealing three sets of sharp, red teeth, “Come here, and let me finish what I’ve started.” His eyes fell on Bucky, “Then I’ll eat the human as dessert.”

“Steve,” Bucky said quietly, “run.”

“No,” Steve pulled up his sleeves, “you run. I’ll come find you when it’s over.”

The hydra lunged forward, crashing into Steve. Steve snarled with rage, sending them both crashing into the touch tanks. Bucky looked around, spotting a bleeding janitor not far away. He reached for his phone, dialing 911. He glanced at Steve, franticly. “We’re at the aquarium—”

The phone was ripped from his hand and the hydra was on top of him, it’s teeth closing around his throat. Bucky screamed, something thudding into the Hydra’s body before he passed out. .

<>

Bucky groaned in pain, Steve staring down at him, “Hold on.”

Cold water. Cold skin. The bitter taste of seaweed that relieved the pressure on his lungs. An iron grey seal face.

“Please, Fury.”

Did Steve say furry? Was there a mermaid furry culture? How did that even work? Did they dress up like humans?

Cold. Everything was cold.

When he opened his eyes a very angry mermaid with a silvery black fin was staring at him.

“What are you looking at, Barnes?”

Barnes grunted, “Mermaid furries.” And passed out.

<>

When Bucky opened his eyes, he was floating in a throne room. His neck didn’t hurt anymore, and when he reached up there was a bandage where the monster’s teeth had been.

“Hey,” Steve touched his shoulder, “don’t freak out. Fury healed you.”

Fury? Carol’s dad? The king of the ocean? Bucky looked up.

Fury sat in his mother of pearl throne, his fin black with flashes of metallic silver and gold laid out in front of him. In one hand he had a trident. Though he didn’t wear a crown, and his eye was covered with a patch, his cold expression and strong bearing bespoke his power. The mural above him of a stain glass kraken did nothing to assuage Bucky’s discomfort.

Fury scowled at him, “Mr. Barnes, I understand you’re the one responsible for my general’s survival.”

“I…I am.” Bucky stammered.

Fury nodded, glancing at Steve, “Because of that, I’ve healed you of the hydra poison and granted Roger’s leave to…how do humans say it? Date you. Don’t make me regret it.” He flicked his fingers, “Get him out of here.”

Steve bent down next to Bucky, smiling warmly. There was a slight sallow look to his cheeks, shadows clear under his eyes. "You were asleep for a few hours, even with the seaweed making sure you could breathe. I was worried Fury's healing might not have worked." He gave Bucky a sad smile, "Hydra poison can be vicious." 

Bucky smiled, "Well I couldn't let you take all the damage. How did I get down here?" 

Steve winced, "I'll tell you later. All you need to know is that the hydra is dead, the police are at the aquarium, and you should be fine." 

“He doesn’t seem to like me very much,” Bucky whispered, glancing back at the king. He hissed in surprise as Steve suddenly picked him up and carried him up through the ceiling, which Bucky had thought was glass but was actually open to the water.

“You _did_ call him a furry,” Steve whispered in amusement. “ He didn't appreciate that." He glanced up at the surface, a glimmer of light far above them. "Oh, and you've been invited now that Thor's heard you've taken down a hydra." 

"Invited to what?" Bucky demanded.

Steve grinned, "His wedding." 

<>

“Interesting wedding,” Bucky glanced around at the fancy ocean-side wedding reception. “Why are you doing it above the water?”

“Loki,” Steve sighed. “He’s very…particular.”

Bucky glanced at the groom out of the corner of his eye. He was facing off with Lensherr.

Loki stared at Erik, “I thought you were dead.”

Erik glanced at Thor, “I thought you had better taste in men.” Loki grinned, and Bucky had the terrible feeling that selkies had some very specific personality trait.

He turned back to Steve, “Well, at least Thor looks happy.”

“Thor’s been drunk for the last few days,” Steve muttered, “but yes, he’s happy.” He traced a shape on Bucky’s neck, where a few silver scars remained from the hydra’s bite. Bucky had been relieved to see them under the bandage – at least it hadn’t been a wound. “I didn’t think I would be able to have killed it if you weren’t there.”

“What?” Bucky stopped, “What do you mean?”

“I saw it go for you,” Steve shrugged, “and I snapped. I didn’t…” He stopped, his forehead creasing, “I thought it had killed you. I dragged it’s body off of you and…there was so much blood. If Erik hadn’t shown up when he did, hadn’t heard from the seals that the hydra was in the city…” Steve cleared his throat. “I haven’t known you for very long, but I…you’re important to me Barnes.”

Bucky flushed.

“Hey!” Paparazzi cameras flashed, “Mr. Barnes, who’s your new boyfriend?” They steered clear of Lensherr, for good reason. Steve rose to his feet, buttoning his suit jacket closed. Bucky got to his feet, ready to tell the reporters to go away. “Excuse me,” Steve said coldly, butting the reporters away, “Mr. Barnes doesn’t take any press.” He glanced back at Bucky, who gave him an amused thumbs up. Cameras flashed.

“What did I just say?” Steve scowled at them, sending the paparazzi scrambling away.

“Hey!” Sam came over with a camera, “Thor wants a picture. I keep trying to tell him cameras and water don’t mix but…” He handed the camera to Loki, who raised it with a flourish.

Thor posed next to Carol and Steve, Bucky squished in between them. “Say cheese!” Thor bellowed as Loki took the picture, a deadpan expression on his face. Carol threw up a piece sign, and Thor did the same, huge grins plastered on their face. Steve looked down at Bucky, affection clear on his face. Bucky glanced up at Steve, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that! I hope you enjoyed the story :).


End file.
